Big Time Scareoween
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: What happens when the boys, Lucy (not the Lucy your thinking my own person) Cat, and Jade get stuck in a haunted house people will be taken, romances will be made, people will be torchered, will any one come out alive? P.S. KOGAN AND CADE
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE ATTENTION YOU WILL PROBABLY GET THIS MORE IF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY ** Flame forever burning **FIRST BEACAUSE MY LUCY IN THIS STORY ISNT FROM BIG TIME RUSH (SHE IS A OLDER VERSHION OF THE ONE FROM NARNIA) AND MY OTHER CHARCTERS CAT AND JADE ARE IN THE STORY TO, BUT YES THEY ARE THE ONES FROM VICTORIOUS! P.S. SOON THIS WILL BE KOGAN ALSO CADE!**

JUST SAYIN I DON'T OWN BTR, VICTORIOUS, NARNIA, OR ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS FOR THIS SONG!

IF I DID THIS WOULD BE THE HALLOWEEN EPISOIDE! 

**Hey boys, just what was that noise  
Comin from over there?  
If it wasn't you and it wasn't me  
Then what in the wide wide world could it be?**

"Kendall I really don't think this is a good idea" Logan protested "oh come on Logie don't be a square" Kendall joked as he shoved Logan towards the haunted house in the park. It was cheesy and Logan knew he shouldn't be scared, there where even those stupid gravestones that said THIS WILL BE YOU. Don't be scared; don't be scared he told himself. But his please didn't seem to help, tonight was Halloween and he had quite the feeling that tonight was NOT going to be fun!

**You want to scream and shout  
and jump right out of your skin  
Don't be cryin' about  
Come on and take my hand and you will understand  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night  
Get closer to me and baby hold on tight  
Cause everything's gonna be all right**

"Here we go" Logan muttered under his breath. The dark gloomy house loomed over all the boys, Katie happened to be very ticked off because Momma Knight wouldn't let her come, then out of nowhere "BOO" all the boys found themselves screaming, and Logan smiled finding they where just as paranoid as him. They turned to find Lucy with a big smile her glasses and red/brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. Lucy was accompanied by a smiling Jade and Cat.

"Lucy" Carlos breathed out "Yup and you are Carlos" she added with a smirk. Then Lucy asked if after the haunted house they wanted to come back to their house for their Halloween party, which sounded like a lot of fun so as they walked into the haunted house their was a mix of fear and jitteriness in the group.

**Hey girl, we don't wanna rock your world  
But we don't believe in that mean old boogie man**

They walked though the dimly lit room clinging on to each other. A few people had jumped out at them but nothing extremely scary had happened, and frankly every one was a little disappointed. They started to the exit of the house when the doors slammed and everything instantly went dark. "Well that's great" Kendall said to break the silence.

**There ain't no such thing no how, no way, where  
But sometimes late at night we still get a little scared**

Nobody could see anything "this isn't happening" Logan denied "wait" Cat said scrambling to get something out of her bag, 2 minuets later she pulled out one big and one small flashlight and lit one then she handed the other to James. " Well it seems like we will be stuck here for a while, how about we split up and search for a exit," Jade suggested.

**You want to scream and shout  
and jump right out of your skin  
Don't be cryin' about  
Come on and take my hand and you will understand  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night  
Get closer to me and baby hold on tight  
Cause everything's gonna be all right**

"No Lucy moaned whenever the teens split up in the haunted house some one always dies" soon Lucy and Jade where arguing no one else was paying attention after the first little while, then suddenly screams and multiple other creepy noises could be heard from all different directions, and everyone jumped at the same time "lets split up" Lucy suggested urgently "yeah, good idea" Jade said equally urgent with out a hint of sarcasm. And with that they took off. Everything was gunna be all right Lucy told herself.

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST HALLOWEEN STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IT WILL BE A MYLTI CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE OUT TOMMOROW SO KEEP ON CHECKING! **

**REVIEWS KEEP ME FROM DISTROYING MY BROTHERS TRUMPET!**

**KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Lit Hallway Door

**HEY EVERYONE ATTENTION YOU WILL PROBABLY GET THIS MORE IF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY ** Flame forever burning **FIRST BEACAUSE MY LUCY IN THIS STORY ISNT FROM BIG TIME RUSH (SHE IS A OLDER VERSHION OF THE ONE FROM NARNIA) AND MY OTHER CHARCTERS CAT AND JADE ARE IN THE STORY TO, BUT YES THEY ARE THE ONES FROM VICTORIOUS! P.S. SOON THIS WILL BE KOGAN ALSO CADE!**

JUST SAYIN I DON'T OWN BTR, VICTORIOUS, NARNIA, OR _China Anne McClain _FOR THIS SONG!

IF I DID THIS WOULD BE THE HALLOWEEN EPISOIDE! 

**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters  
Oh yay aye (x3)**

The streams of white light flittered though the hallway as Lucy placed the flashlight's stream of hot white light on the countless un-named doors " I'll tell you something they did a good job of this place, it looks at least 1000 years old" Carlos nodded at fact as they walked past a few other rooms the flowery wallpaper curling off the rotting wood as Cat cleared her throat "where do you think all these doors lead she asked supposing they open"? Both of us just starred at her, that was a very good question, and Cat said it of all people! Lucy almost laughed at the thought then Cat tapped her glasses " my Hippopotmuse like your yellow face" Cat inquired with a giggle. Lucy just starred at her as she walked forward so Carlos and Lucy followed. Then Carlos stopped dead in his tracks and Lucy had to quickly stop, so she ended up not running Into Carlos. They where in front of a long hallway with the same flowery wallpaper as the rest of the walls. But their was only one door at the end of the hall and the wall behind it was painted blood red " something's wrong" Carlos wisped they where quiet for a second "come on lets get out of here" Lucy said a little louder and pushed everyone else down the other hall, giving the eerily old door one last sideways glance, she felt it to.

**Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goosebumps  
You dare to go there, I'm a get you so scared  
We're wanting to, we're haunting you  
We're wanting to, ehh, ehh  
**

"James are you sure we didn't pass this hall already, I think we passed this hall already" James assured them they where going the right way and that he could feel it in his bones, which kind of freaked Logan out but he ignored it. Then suddenly their was a creak a small creak but a creak "did you hear that" Kendall whispered grabbing Logan "no" Logan lied trying anything to get a way from Kendall and his blush that only seemed to grow brighter with the hormones that came from being In the haunted house.

**If you stayed and too late to be getting afraid  
This scene extreme, I'm a get you so scared  
We're wanting to, we're haunting you  
We're wanting to, ehh, ehh**

But their it was again Creak, Creak. We kept walking a little faster this time though, CREAK, CREAK, CREAK, CREAK. We all spun around, soon both the figures and us where screaming.

**Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken  
(Here we go) Tonight all the ****monster**** gonna dance  
We're coming to get you  
**

"Carlos" Jade screamed "oh thank God" Carlos gasped as everyone started to hug and check to make sure they where all ok. Relaxation and relief was the new vibe of the group, and then it happened it was so simple, it shouldn't have freaked anyone out. A light at the end of the hall flickered on. The same room Carlos stopped at. The same room that could be the end of them all

**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters**

**OHHHH**

**Creepy! I really like writing this! It is going to get creepier and will be done soon; I think the last chapter will be on Halloween!**

**Reviews mean Carlos wont die!**

**Keep on keepen on!**


	3. Chapter 3 where is Jade?

**HEY EVERYONE ATTENTION YOU WILL PROBABLY GET THIS MORE IF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY OTHER STORY ** Flame forever burning **FIRST BEACAUSE MY LUCY IN THIS STORY ISNT FROM BIG TIME RUSH (SHE IS A OLDER VERSHION OF THE ONE FROM NARNIA) AND MY OTHER CHARCTERS CAT AND JADE ARE IN THE STORY TO, BUT YES THEY ARE THE ONES FROM VICTORIOUS! P.S. SOON THIS WILL BE KOGAN ALSO CADE!**

JUST SAYIN I DON'T OWN BTR, VICTORIOUS, NARNIA, OR TAYLOR SWIFTFOR THIS SONG! IF I DID THIS WOULD BE THE HALLOWEEN EPISOIDE!

We all sat silent, no one asked the question that was on all our minds: who's going in there? " I'll go in" Lucy called and started to walk followed by Kendall and Jade who abruptly called everyone chickens and shoved though the group.

"Wait Cat called you might get eaten" "by what?" Jade said irritated, snapping Cats hands off her arm "the ghost" Cat wailed. "Ghost Jade scoffed a ghost?" Cat was nodding vigorously "there is no ghost" Jade assured and tried to pulled her arm away from Cat who had attached her hands to Jades arm again. " I don't want to see you get hurt Jadey" Cat said her lip quivering "I wont Jade started hastily Kitty listen to me, I'll be ok, I love you" Jade said after giving her a hung and starting to walk off.

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break**

The three walked into the dimly lit room, Kendall and Lucy stopped at the door. Jade turned on her heels " are you guys scared?" she said laughing. "No" Kendall and Lucy shouted at the same time "good" she said with a smirk and walked farther into the room.

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
and I can't trust anything now  
and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

Lucy and Kendall cautiously entered the room it seemed like a old library their where selves lined with books of various different artists " who do you think lived here" Jade asked, pulling out a big book with no label on the cover, it seemed like one of the few well kept books in the library. "What's that?" Kendall asked "apparently the world book of ghosts and demons" Jade answered surprisingly keeping her voice level, the blonde boy and brunette girl behind her faces automatically paled, "oh come on Jade forced a nervous laugh you don't relay think this place is haunted do you?" they just gave each other looks for a while until Lucy said " why don't we take the book just to be safe" everyone agreed and they turned to the door which slammed in their faces, as the room went dark.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold**

"Still think coming in here was a good idea?" Lucy asked, Jade was about to lash out at the brunette who was glaring holes right though her head when Kendall stepped I front of her "this wont accomplish anything" he shouted using his signature panic voice and waving his hands in the air " you guys have faced worse than this and so have I so let clear our heads and think"

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

Then suddenly the wall exploded tearing apart bit by bit yet extremely fast. Lucy felt cold all around her and the bone chilling feeling that they were not alone. Then the open book started to slip off the table due to the wind spinning all around them and Kendall quickly grabbed it. Then it stopped as abruptly and odd as it had started, the wall had closed up. " What do we do?" Kendall whispered, " The thing they would all want us to do the fiery brunette replied we don't trust anyone, find out as much as we can about the house and keep going until we find whoevers left that we can trust or find a way out"

"Lucy where is Jade?"

" I…..I don't know"

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**AHHHHHH WHERE IS JADE, DON'T WORRY IM NOT GUNNA PUT OFF WHERE SHE IS FOR CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT TIME! AND REMEMBER WHEN LUCY SAID **keep going until we find whoevers left that we can trust or find a way out" **WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHO WILL MAKE IT OUT AND CAN KENDALL AND LUCY TRUST ANYONE FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**ANYWAY KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
